


The Imperfect Enjoyment

by The Acrobat (the_acrobat)



Series: Bookverse AU [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: John Wilmot Earl of Rochester - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_acrobat/pseuds/The%20Acrobat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In liquid raptures I dissolve all o'er'.</i></p><p>Ahem, just 'cause it's John and Rodney doesn't mean the sex is always <i>good</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imperfect Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of migrating this to the AO3, but I found it on my computer and it made me snicker, so here it is. My authorial legacy. Enjoy.

He was drowning in sensation - Rodney's lips ghosting along the crest of his ear, then down to his jaw - Rodney's hands pushing up under his shirt, tickling his bare skin, teasing his nipples. Rodney kissed his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, then dove in to kiss him on the lips, flicking his tongue against John's. John groaned and arched into him. He wasn't sure where to put his hands, and he slid them up and down Rodney's back, reaching lower and lower, hesitating over his ass and then placing his hands awkwardly, gently upon it. Rodney whimpered. John was more aroused than he could ever remember having been. He pulled Rodney down and felt their cocks touch through layers of denim and cotton. Rodney ground down into John, and suddenly, with a soft cry, John came.

After a moment, John turned away. He was blushing bright red. Rodney rolled off of him and spooned up behind him. John looked intently at the bedside lamp.

"A touch from any part of him had done't," John muttered, barely loud enough for Rodney to hear.

"What?"

John buried his face in the crook of his elbow. "The Imperfect Enjoyment." By the Earl of Rochester. It goes something like this: 'Naked, she lay, clasped in my longing arms. I filled with love, and she all over charms. Both equally inspired with kindness, flaming in desire...' you get the idea. And then they're about to, you know, and it goes, uh, 'but whilst her busy hand would guide that part, which should convey my soul up to her heart, In liquid raptures I dissolve all o'er'..."

Rodney grinned, and dragged a fingernail along the inseam of John's jeans. John shivered.

"And then she wipes away the clammy joys. That's what he called it. And she asks, 'Is there then no more?' and he says 'But I, the most forlorn, lost man alive, something something vainly strive, I sigh, alas, and kiss, but cannot swive."

Rodney was kissing John's neck, then, in a wet, warm, hungry sort of way that was most arousing.

"And then he goes on about how awful it is that he has no problems screwing prostitutes, which isn't the case here. No prostitutes, I mean."

"Space-babes, maybe."

"Whatever, Rodney. So he curses his 'dart of love' at length and wishes his wronged Corinna better lovers."

Rodney giggled. "I'm not even going to ask why you have that memorized."

"Reference. Professors like to assign that poem to remind their students that it wasn't all God and politics in the eighteenth century. There was scandal then, too."

Rodney was laughing in earnest now, shaking on the bed as his giggles became guffaws and then howls. John rolled to face him, his cheeks still a little bit pink.

"Dart of love," Rodney crowed, pulling John close. And then John was laughing too, laughing until he was gasping for breath and mirthful tears were rolling down his cheeks.

When they finally began to calm down, Rodney said, "Shall we hit the shower and wash away those clammy joys of yours?"

"But you haven't..." John gestured at Rodney's pants.

"Did they have a poem about that in the eighteenth century, too?"

"Oh, probably."

Rodney laughed. "I'll survive," he said. "Besides, you never know what might happen in the shower."


End file.
